


Hero.

by wanderlust (emiliathegreat)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Realistic, but i like it, i have a habit of writing nonslash fics that are really realistic, this was a bit rushed, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliathegreat/pseuds/wanderlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The highway was only moderately busy. Traffic wasn’t backed up, but only barely. Still, they were cruising at a good speed, wind stirring through Hannah’s hair. Hannah’s eyes opened to see the car in front of them swerve into the concrete divider to their right. It caught air, flipping over in midair, straight at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero.

**Author's Note:**

> this may include graphic scenes of a car crash, so that would be the only warning. 
> 
> If you're not comfortable with that, that's totally fine, you can exit out of this fic.   
> If you don't care, then keep reading :)

Hannah poked her head into the room that she shared with her longtime boyfriend, Ashton Irwin. She was somewhat disappointed to see that he was sprawled out on the bed without a shirt, scrolling through his phone. He caught her gaze and smiled, turning his phone off. “What’s up?”

 

“Ash, we have to get going if we’re going to be there in time.” She said, pulling on a sweatshirt. He climbed off of the bed, picking up an old band shirt off the floor and turning it un-inside out. She stepped inside the doorframe, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall, pouting.

“We’re just going out for pizza with the lads, they won’t care if we’re a few minutes late.” He shrugged, pulling a shirt over his head. He turned to look at her with a smirk, striding over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

“I don’t like being late, Ash. C’mon,” She whined. He laughs, resting his chin on the top of her head.

“Alright, you first baby. Always. Let’s go.” He said. Hannah let out a small cheer, and Ashton laughed.

~

The radio was on in the old Ford pickup, and the windows were rolled down. Yellowcard was playing, and they both knew every word, so naturally, they sang along. The evening sun was shining, and the sky was blue, cloudless. Hannah’s eyes slipped closed, tilting her head back and letting out a relaxed sigh.

The highway was only moderately busy. Traffic wasn’t backed up, but only barely. Still, they were cruising at a good speed, wind stirring through Hannah’s hair.

Hannah’s eyes opened to see the car in front of them swerve into the concrete divider to their right. It caught air, flipping over in midair, straight at them.  _“Ashton!”_  Hannah yelped in warning, but he was already in action. Ashton slammed on the brakes and reached out to pull her close to his chest so that they were lying on their sides on the bench seat with his back to the dashboard not a split second before the collision.

Everything in the next few moments happens in a blur. The impact shattered the windshield and crushed the hood of the car in a deafening shriek of crumpling metal. It forced her forward into Ashton, his arms loosening from the shock of the crash, then the airbags pushed her back into the seat. There’s the screech of traffic around, and panicking cries of passerby.

When it finally quiets down, the only noises being distant sirens and the light sound of glass falling from the broken windshield, Hannah lets out a muffled cry. She feels dizzy, disoriented. Blood is dripping into her eye from some gash on her forehead, and her left arm was completely numb. Tears started welling up in her eyes. “Ash?” She asked, her voice shaking.

He groaned in response and loosened his grip. She lifted her head from her chest and looked up at him. Blood was gushing from his nose, and there was glass in his hair. She didn’t want to look anywhere else because she was scared that something worse had happened. He didn’t say anything, but she could tell that he was scared; panic was set deep into his eyes. “Baby, are you ok?” He asked.

“I’m ok.” She said quietly. He pressed his thumb gently to her forehead, next to the cut. “It’s not that bad, promise.” She tells him, but he shakes his head.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispers.

The emergency vehicles arrived suddenly, with a howl of a sirens and a screech of tires, breaking the stunned silence. The EMTs tried to get Ashton out of the car, but he refused. “Take her first,” He said as firmly as he could. It wasn’t easy to sound serious when his voice was so broken, reduced to a croak.

“Sir, please,” One of the technicians said, but he held his ground.

“Take her, or I’m not getting out of this car.” He said.

“Ashton.” Hannah whispered.

“Go.” He told her, and she did. The paramedics helped her out of the disfigured car window and onto a stretcher. They loaded her into an ambulance before she could see her boyfriend, the extent of his injuries. Four ambulances were at the scene, only 3 were needed. The other two left before Hannah’s did, loaded with Ashton and the man that was in the car in front of them.

Ambulances weren’t as cool as they seemed in TV shows and movies. It seemed cramped. It wasn’t exactly Hannah’s favorite place. “Are they going to be ok?” She asked one of the EMTs of Ashton and the man who lost control of his car.

“It’s hard to tell right now. But we’ll try to have you out as soon as possible.” He said, trying to sound comforting but in no way easing her nerves.

Arriving at the hospital, she didn’t see Ashton, which scared her a bit. Hannah didn’t have much time to think about it, as she was getting settled in a room. It was discovered that she had a dislocated shoulder and a concussion, and the gash on her forehead required stitches. They promised her that the extent of her injuries were minimal, so that she’d be released within that day.

It was 8PM by the time that she was finally released. She walked into the waiting area of the third floor to find Luke, Calum, and Michael sitting around and looking extremely worried. “How are you feeling?” Cal asked.

“Like I was in a car crash.” she says slowly, earning a laugh from the others. She sighs, sitting down and running a hand over her face, careful to avoid the patchwork on her forehead. “Have you heard what happened with Ash?” She asked.

“He’s got a couple of broken ribs, a broken nose, a sprained wrist, and some pretty bad bruises on his legs and his back.” Luke told her. She sighed. “He wants you to know that it wasn’t your fault though. The man in front of you had a heart attack and blacked out, and Ash said didn’t react fast enough.”

“I still felt like I could’ve done something.” She sighed. She stared down at her shoes, but her attention was redirected to the calm-looking nurse approaching them in purple scrubs. I’m assuming that you’re all here to see Mr. Irwin?” She asks, and the all confirm in unison, standing. “He’s aloud visitors now, but he’s requested to see his girlfriend first.” She nods toward Hannah. As they all sit back down and Hannah begins to follow the nurse, she hears Michael mumble something like “bros before hoes” and she can’t help but smile a bit as she enters the room.

She never liked hospitals. Everything always seems to be the same shade of blue and white, and reeked ominously of ammonia. She tried hard not to think about all of the bad news received within these walls, news that crippled families, destroyed built-up dreams, and doomed patients to an unfortunate fate.

Ashton was lying in the bed in the center of the room. He had an IV going, a cast on his left arm, and his nose was looking kind of puffy and bruised. His hear t monitor sped up a little bit when he saw her, and that made both of them grin. “Every time.” He chuckled, and that made Hannah laugh a little bit.

“Oh, Ash…” She sits at his bedside and takes the hand that isn’t in the cast into both of hers. “How did we get into this mess?”

“Wrong place, wrong time, I guess.” He mumbles, looking down at their hands. They sit in silence for a bit before he pipes up again.

“I passed out on the way over here, but when I woke up, they had already done the surgery to set my arm.”

“Did they set your ribs?”

“They weren’t displaced badly enough, thank God.” He smiled, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. “Were you ok?”

“Just a concussion and a dislocated shoulder, so nothing major. I have some bruises on my back from your arms.” She told him. Another silence struck the room.

“A paramedic that was in my ambulance came and visited me right after I woke up.” He said, shifting his gaze to Hannah’s eyes. “He said that if I didn’t do what I did, if I didn’t grab you, the impact would’ve thrown you through the windshield, and you would’ve probably died.”

Her eyes widened, and her breath caught. “Ash,” She whispered. “Did you know? Like, beforehand?”

“No. I just knew that I needed to protect you.” He said, hesitantly, playing with his fingers through the cast. “Because if I lost you… honestly, I don’t know what I’d do.”

She kissed him on the cheek. “Ashton Irwin, you are, and will always be my hero.”

“You first, baby. Always.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, you can reblog/like this on [ tumblr](http://calm-blurbs.tumblr.com/post/92066467477/hero)!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and feel free to leave comments! Feedback is always super appreciated!


End file.
